The Slerra Collection
by whentherestroublex
Summary: A collection of drabbles/ficlets from over the years. Mostly Slerra, but some other Terra ships as well. 18 AND OLDER TO VIEW please! Some of these stories will contain blatant adult content. Which leads me to my next disclaimer: I in no way support real-life relationships between minors/adults. This is fiction!
1. Slerra 2016

A _N: 2/20/18_

 _Written for Titans March (on Tumblr) 2016. Short, sweet, and implies more._

* * *

Terra threw herself on her bed. She was shaking, and before she knew it, she was crying. A few tears, then all at once she was sobbing. The tears were mixing with the blood on her face.

Didn't Slade care about her? That's what she had thought, but now she wasn't so sure. How could he? You didn't hurt somebody you cared about like that.

Yet, she felt guilty. It had been her fault, he told her. And she was starting to believe it. Yes, it was her fault. She had made him hurt her. She had been in the wrong. She hadn't listened to him, and she had made him angry. He was only doing it for her own good, after all. He knew best.

Her tears slowed, then stopped. He cared, she knew he did. The pain dulled, then she was numb. It didn't hurt anymore, but she also didn't feel anything at all. Her mind was blank.

She hadn't noticed, but suddenly he was next to her. How long had he been there? Had he seen her moment of weakness?

He pulled her towards him. She weakly braced herself for another hit. But no, he was holding her. He was softly petting her hair. "It's alright Terra," he murmured. He didn't apologize. "You need to be a good, strong girl for me…"

"Lie down," he instructed her. She listened, and did what he told her to. She briefly wondered if he wanted to do… that. It didn't matter, she wouldn't feel it anyway.

Her eyelids were heavy, and her vision was blurred.

"Good girl," he cooed. "We'll retry that training exercise tomorrow. Except, you'll do as I say this time." A warning. A reminder that it had been _her_ fault.


	2. StarTerra2015

_AN: I believe this was the beginning of a Starfire/Terra fic..._

* * *

"Slade's right…"

Time stopped for the Tamaranean and all warmth left her body. Terra, her sweet earth-mover… there was no way she was Slade's apprentice.

The only warmth Starfire felt was that of her hot, angry tears in her glowing eyes.

"Do not tell lies! Whatever Slade has threatened, what nonsense he has used to coerce you into abstaining from the truth-" Starfire's panicked voice was cut off.

"Slade trained me, taught me how to control my powers." Terra's raspy voice cracked.

"He said I owe him, Starfire. I had no choice."


	3. Slerra2015

_AN: Probably written sometime in 2015. Implied Slerra._

* * *

She felt empty. Her hormones had gotten the best of her, and she had been reduced to an animalistic state.

Begging, pleading, crying for him. Being used by him, being nothing but an object for his pleasure had been sickenly arousing, but now she felt sick.

He had casually dismissed her after the act, and she felt so alone.


	4. More Slerra from 2016

_AN: Another entry for Titans March!_

* * *

Terra was exhausted. She hadn't realized this double life thing would be so hard. Was it even worth it? Her friends would be devastated...

Yet, she couldn't pass up this opportunity. She needed Slade, whether she liked it or not. She couldn't train herself. She needed to tame her powers, no matter the cost.

Besides... Even though he was stern and even sometimes seemed mean to Terra, she had grown fond of her mentor. The way Slade treated her made her feel like an adult and a small child at the same time. He talked to her like she was special and important.

Being with him had become intoxicating and addicting, it was such an exciting rush. It was impossible to get away from it. The danger of being caught frightened her, but it also made her time with him that more precious. Every time she snuck out to train with Slade, she felt like an addict going to get their next fix.

It had taken a while, but Terra now realized that what she felt towards Slade was in fact attraction. She felt ashamed of herself for having feelings for such an older man. To be fair, however, she hadn't known just how old he was at first. It wasn't until he first took off his mask for her that she realized.

This wasn't how teenagers were supposed to be, she knew that. Hiding an entire part of your life from your friends wasn't normal. Being trained by a dangerous criminal wasn't what most 15 year olds were doing, and crushing on said villain bordered on bizarre.

Terra laughed bitterly. She had been forced to abandon _normal_ years ago. That was her parents' fault, for allowing her to be experimented on. Could they have ever imagined that their sweet little princess would one day become a killer? Taking lives, accidental or not, eliminates normal from a person's options in life.

Her life certainly wasn't normal, but Terra wasn't about to give it up. Everything was finally coming together. Her powers were almost under control, she had a great mentor, she had good friends. No, she wouldn't trade this for normal.

Terra smiled. Everything was going to work out.

At least, that's what she kept telling herself.


	5. 2015 TerRavager

_AN: Got a chuckle when I found this one!_

* * *

"You Wilsons sure know how to kiss," Terra murmured as they were catching their breath. Rose was about to in go in for more, but froze at her words.

"Did you get with my _brother_?" Rose demanded, pulling back. She narrowed her eye, waiting for an explanation.

"Uh…"


	6. Slerra-ish 2013

_**AN 2/21/2018:** Something in my Tumblr drafts from... I think 2013. _

* * *

Terra had screwed up again; a whole day of training and the geomancer had nothing to show for it.

 _"Apprentice, again!"_ Slade's voice rang out, demanding that she attempt the new move he had taught her just that morning once more. It took all of her remaining patience to refrain herself from retorting that she simply couldn't preform this technique.

Clenching her teeth, the bruised and battered blonde forced herself to focus on her unruly powers and tried desperately to command them to do what her teacher mound of earth in front of her refused to budge.

Before the girl could properly register the movement, a gloved fist connected with her face and clocked her square in the jaw.


	7. Slerra Pre-smut 2013

_**AN 2/26/18:** I believe this was written in 2013, and I updated it a bit recently. There was a scandelous ending, but it was handwritten in a notebook that long was lost. I'll eventually finish it._

* * *

Slade was reluctant. Although he had little sympathy for his pupil, the criminal mastermind was experienced in his craft. He knew from previous mishaps that it would be unwise to take Terra completely out of her comfort zone. She was the key to the success of his current scheme, and she held a great deal of raw, dangerous energy within her. It was best not to upset the girl.

Yet, despite his apprehension, Terra was actually quite eager to please him. A smile grew beneath his mask as he gazed at his diamond in the making. She acted not unlike a new puppy; how adorable.

The villain's fingers trailed through the mess of straw that was Terra's hair. The affectionate petting was enjoyed by his apprentice, and she sighed in contentment. As Slade slid his strong arms around Terra, he also pulled her closer so that she leaned against his armored chest.

Once again Slade could not resist smirking. The scene that was about to unfold was the result of all his clever manipulation. This beautiful young girl, with the ability to destroy any city…. she belonged to him. And here she was, propped up on his lap and happily awaiting the moment she would be instructed to sink to her knees. What a lovely arrangement.

Terra felt her heart beating fast. After all this time, his touches still contained the power to make her fumble, and his words could easily make her melt. It was embarrassing how quickly her body responded to him.

This, of course, did not escape her master. It was a thrill to exert the amount of control that he had over the young girl. To utter a few select phrases in his smooth, authoritative voice was a guarantee that the girl's sweet little slit would begin dripping. At his command, her panties would easily be covered in warm, sticky liquid.

That image in mind, Slade's breath caught and his groin twitched. Terra must have felt his body stiffen, as she tensed in response. She turned to look expectantly at the older man.

Slade nodded in affirmation as he regained his composure. He gently squeezed his apprentice's shoulder before breaking their embrace. Knowingly, Terra slid off of his lap to take her place. Unfortunately, her awkward body betrayed her, and Terra's socks slid on the metal floor. She skid to the ground with a painful thump.

With a sheepish grin, Terra rearranged herself on the floor. She pushed aside her hair to reveal her flushed face. She hated making mistakes in front of him.

However, the blonde girl's spirits soared as an amused chuckle escaped from her teacher. It wasn't a cruel laugh, and Terra felt proud to elicit such a sound from him. She tried to fix the golden tussle atop her head; a nervous habit.

"Such a patient, obedient girl you are," Slade cooed, leaning forward to ruffle his apprentice's hair. Terra scowled at his dishevelment of her hair, momentarily forgetting herself.

This resulted in another throaty laugh from the villain as he ran his figures through his student's blonde strands. "You forget, my dear apprentice, that you belong to me. Your talents, your mind…" He paused to cup her cheek, and peered into her eyes. "And more importantly… Your body is mine to do as I please with."

That should have been warning of what was to come in the next few months. That statement alone was the reddest of flags. Yet, to Terra these were exciting, and somehow romantic words. She was already too far under his seductive spell after spending so much time with him. She had long been deluded into believing she owed Slade, and that this was a normal relationship. Unfortunately, Terra was too naive to realize that trusting… and worse, _fucking_ the city's most wanted man could only end in disaster.

The future mattered not, however. The only thing that was of importance to Terra right now was that Slade was touching her, and that soon she would have the opportunity to make him very happy.

"How much time do we got?" she inquired. Worry was sketched across her face. She had training with the Titans in the evening and was free until then. However, Slade ran on his own schedule, and may have other things to attend to.

Slade reclined back onto his large throne-like chair. "More than enough my dear," he comforted. "Are you really that eager to begin?" he teased. "In that case I suppose we can hasten…"

She adverted her eyes and stared at a crack in the floor. Slade let his single eye slowly roll over the girl. "I couldn't ask for a better student, Terra," he told her.

"Really?" Terra asked, perking up. He frequently gave her encouragement, but she absolutely relished in it.

"No one is more diligent or zealous to learn than you," the man complimented, each word calculated. That should be enough flattery. He gestured to the slight bulge in his crotch area; he was done with the niceties. "Apprentice," he stated simply, indicating that the time for discussion had passed.

Terra, despite having done this many times before, still fumbled in her actions. She was young yet, and still learning. She scooted closer and went to work…


End file.
